The present invention relates generally to a suction cup for use in an industrial setting which includes a stop on the exterior of the body of the suction cup to increase stiffness and rigidity of the suction cup.
Suction cups are commonly utilized to lift and moves objects in an industrial setting. Suction cups are usually formed of a resilient material such as plastic or rubber and includes a substantially conical body and a centrally located stem. After placing the body of the suction cup against the object to be lifted, a vacuum source expels air within a cavity formed by the body. As the air is expelled, the outer lip of the body forms a tight seal on the object, allowing the object to be lifted and moved by a robotic arm.
In a prior art suction cup, an inner core is located on the interior surface of the body under the centrally located stem. As the air is expelled from a cavity formed by the body with the vacuum source, the inner core acts as a stop to prevent the suction cup from being over-compressed on the object.
A disadvantage of the suction cup of the prior art is that dimpling of the suction cup can occur while air is expelled from the cavity, reducing the stability of the suction cup and the strength of the seal on the object. Another disadvantage of the prior art suction cup is that the flat exterior surface of the bottom fold of the suction cup can cause deformation in the fold, resulting in a weaker seal.
A suction cup is employed in an industrial assembly to lift and move an object. The suction cup includes a body having an outer lip and a centrally located stem. The stem includes a substantially bell shaped stop on the exterior of the stem and a plurality of expandable bellows. The plurality of expandable bellows allow for rapid and easy removal of the suction cup from the object. Preferably, the suction cup is formed of a resilient material, such as rubber or plastic.
The suction cup is positioned on the object such that the outer lip of the body contacts the object. A vacuum source then withdraws air from a cavity formed by the body. As the air is withdrawn by the vacuum source, the plurality of bellows collapse, and the outer lip forms a tight seal against the object, securing the suction cup to the object.
As the plurality of bellows collapse, the lower surface of the stop contacts the upper bellow, which then pushes against the lower bellow. The lower bellow then pushes against an upper surface of the body, the body then pressing against the object. The contact of these surfaces acts as a stop, preventing the suction cup from being over-compressed while the vacuum source withdraws air from the cavity. After the suction cup is secured to the object, the robotic arm attached to the suction cup can be utilized to lift and move the object.
When the suction cup is to be removed from the object, air is allowed to flow into the cavity. The suction cup can then be detached from the object, and the resilient material of the suction cup is returned to its relaxed condition.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.